


A Dream is a Wish Your What Makes?!

by Broooookiecrisp



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broooookiecrisp/pseuds/Broooookiecrisp
Summary: This is just a dirty, smutty one shot. Enjoy :)





	A Dream is a Wish Your What Makes?!

  
Cady Heron was wrong… the limit does exist and I was quickly approaching it. Frustration was the emotion that seemed to be occupying my every waking moment as of late. The simplest of tasks were turning into huge endeavors that either ended with rage or tears.

  
I could not seem to get a handle on myself. I wanted to just blame it on my womanly hormones. Hell, I would have much rather attributed my attitude to mental instability than admit to myself the real reason behind my crankiness. Like the bitch she was, my subconscious wouldn’t let me hide anymore. As I stood in the magazine aisle of Barnes and Noble, staring down at a picture of him with a supposed love interest, I knew… Norman was 100% the reason for my lovely demeanor. Actually, it would probably be more accurate to say Norman or the lack there of.  
It had been WAY too long since I had seen him and I had a particularly annoying itch that only Norman could scratch. It was getting worse and worse for me with each passing day, and here he was, all smiles with some incredibly gorgeous woman draped over his arm. I couldn’t really begrudge him that. We had never really talked about what this was and realistically that would be foolish on my part to expect anything more than casual from him. Our relationship, if that’s what you could call it, only had one rule. We weren’t allowed to broadcast it.  
Keeping this all to myself was hard for me. Not because I wanted to brag about it, but because I had no one to talk to. No one besides him, and he wasn’t around nearly enough. I couldn’t even tell my best friend. The whole situation was starting to make me feel very alone. It was to the point where I was actually contemplating whether or not he was worth it.

  
From the way these tabloid pictures looked, he didn’t seem to be having the same problem. That made me feel SO much better about the whole thing. *Insert Heavy Sarcasm* He had a lot more to distract him, and that is assuming that he even needed distracting. For all I knew I only crossed his mind when he knew he would be coming through town.  
One of those fits of rage that I was telling you about earlier was starting to bubble to the surface. The intensity of how much I missed him was too much for my pride to admit so I just decided to convert that into anger. Not the healthiest of choices, I know… but I never claimed to be well adjusted.

  
A half-hearted expletive snuck past my lips as I stared down at his beautiful face. “Bastard…”  
Ashley startled me as she came around the corner looking for me. “Brooke! There you are! Are you ready to go? We’ve been in here forever and I really want to go home and change before we meet Johnathan for dinner. “

  
I evasively placed the magazine back on its shelf so that she wouldn’t notice what I had been staring at. Not that she would ever be able to put two and two together anyway. Most days I barely believed it was real myself. He might as well have been my Snuffleupagus.

  
I turned and gave her my most convincing smile. “Sure, let’s go.”

  
Her answering frown confirmed that my charade wasn’t fooling anyone. “Are you not going to get anything? We’ve been in here for like two hours.”

  
I didn’t mean to snap at her, but as I said before, I just can’t seem to get a handle on myself. “I told you that you didn’t have to come with me. If you had somewhere to be you should have just stayed home.”

  
I felt guilty as soon as the words left my mouth. She didn’t deserve that. How dare she want to spend time with her friend?! God, I was such a bitch. She seemed to take it pretty well though. “Okay, what is going on with you lately? Seriously though, it’s like Invasion of the Body Snatchers or something!”

  
I turned red with shame. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just tired or something. Plus I’m pms-ing big time.”

  
She laughed with speculation as she pushed open the doors that led us out into the parking lot. “Sure, if that’s what you say.”

  
I stopped next to her car and eyed her from across the roof. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“It means I don’t think that is what’s really going on here, and I think you know that too.” She unlocked the driver’s side door and climbed into her car.

  
I had to wait for her to unlock my door before I could fire back a response. I heard the click of the lock and reached down to open my door but I still couldn’t get in. I could hear her instructing me to wait a second from inside the car. Each time she pressed the button I tried the handle but we were getting nowhere with this. I could feel the traitor tears of frustration looming in my tear ducts. The only thing that stopped their progression was the agitation I felt when I looked through the window to see Ashley laughing.

  
I scolded her through the glass. “Are fucking kidding me, Ashley? Open the damn door, it’s cold out here!”

  
She was laughing so hard when she finally opened the car door. Ashley was like the little sister that I never had. She could be annoying as hell but I still couldn’t help but love the shit out of her. I climbed in and tried my hardest to maintain my icy resolve but it was no time before we were laughing uncontrollably together.

  
I had gone from tears of anger to tears of laughter in less than two minutes. I was seriously all over the place. “Thanks, Ashley. I needed a good laugh.”

  
She smiled. “Sure thing babe. You know I love you.” She paused for a second before she went on. “Which is why I am going to tell you what I really think your problem is...”

  
I scoffed. “Okay, this ought to be good. What’s my problem?”

  
She smirked at me as she drove down the road. “You need to get laid Brooke. You need a hot, sweaty, let’s fuck loudly with the widows open kind of night. Get rid of some of that tension girl. If you don’t you are going to explode and take out half a city block in your wake.”

  
I was not expecting her to say that and her bluntness shocked me a little. If she only knew how right she was. “Ashley!”

  
She had no shame. “What?! You know I’m right. I really wish you would let Johnathan set you up with someone. I really think you would like one friend in particular.”

  
I shook my head at her. It was a nice thought and it was coming from a place of love, but I just couldn’t. I was in love with someone that I most definitely shouldn’t be, and I couldn’t even tell her about it. “Thanks Ash, but I just don’t think that is a good idea for me right now. I’m in a really weird space to be getting involved with anyone at any capacity.”

  
She was wearing a look of complete guilt. “Okay,” She paused and looked at me from the side of her eye, “don’t be mad…”

  
I did not like the sounds of that. “Ashley… what did you do?”

  
Her look was apologetic but she was definitely giving me that, remember you love me, smile… “We kind of already invited Johnathan’s friend Davis to dinner tonight.”

  
And I was right back to being angry again. “Ashley! Why would you do that? I am not going. Trust me, it would be pointless.”

  
It was her turn to be angry with me. “Whatever Brooke, you’re going! I know you. I know you won’t let that guy feel like crap by standing him up. You’re too nice for that. Stop being such a prude. You might actually have a little fun. I am tired of watching you mope around the house. And quite frankly, I am starting to get a little worried. You need to have some fun. Unless you have a good reason that I don’t know about, you are coming out with us tonight. And you are going to have a good time whether you like it or not. End of discussion.”

  
I felt like a petulant child, but I didn’t want to press it. She was clearly bothered by my current state and if I wanted to keep things to myself I needed to start at least pretending to act normal. If I didn’t, she was going to start getting nosey and asking me questions that I wasn’t allowed to answer. At least I wasn’t allowed to answer without lying, and that was something that I did not want to start with Ashley.  
I gave in to her blatant peer pressure with a clear and pronounced pout. “Fine, but I am not having sex with him, and that is the end of that discussion.”

  
She rolled her eyes at me. “Maybe, maybe not. You never know. He’s pretty cute.”

  
What had gotten into her?! She had never tried to pimp me out like this before. “Shut up and drive, you goob.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been standing in front of my bedroom closet for the last thirty minutes staring at all the clothes that I didn’t want to wear tonight. I mean, what do you wear on a date that you are being forced to go on? I decided to go with a nice pair of jeans and a sensible top. I didn’t want to look too nice. I wouldn’t want to give this guy the wrong impression. This was definitely a friend zone kind of outfit.

  
Ashley walked into my room about five minutes later. “Is that what you’re wearing?” The look I shot her was a clear message not to push me. She stuck her hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine… Can you just promise me one thing? Will you at least try to have some fun tonight? If not for me, then for you?”

  
I stood up and hugged her. “I can definitely try.”

  
Bless her heart. She just wanted me to be happy. What she didn’t know was that I already knew that this wasn’t going to help. I had already tried it. I got about half way through trying to score with the hot intern from work before I stopped him. This guy was smoking hot and any sane woman wouldn’t turn down a night with him. That was the moment that I realized that I wasn’t sane anymore, I was in love. A brain in love is the furthest thing from sane that I have ever seen, and I was One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest, capital C, Crazy in love with Norman… The craziest part of all was deluding myself into hoping he would feel the same way.

  
Johnathan showed up with his friend Davis in tow around 8:30 that night. Ashley was right, he was a good looking guy. Johnathan introduced us. “Brooke, this is my friend Davis. Davis, this is the lovely Brooke.”

  
Davis stuck out his hand for me to shake and smiled. “That’s an understatement.”

  
I could feel my face getting hot. I looked down, trying to hide my embarrassment. I didn’t do well with compliments. I looked back up at him when I felt Ashley nudge me with her elbow. “Thank you Davis. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
We all stood there in awkward silence for a minute before Johnathan moved us along. “Ladies… shall we?” He gave us an exaggerated bow as he motioned for us to pass in front of them through the door. Ashley giggled like a little girl and went straight to him to give him a kiss. They were cute together. I was really happy for her. Maybe a little jealous at times, but definitely really happy. I wanted that one day. The problem was that I wanted it with someone that I would never have.

  
They ended up taking us bowling which was okay by me. It was more on the casual side and didn’t force any uncomfortable intimate moments. I ended up really enjoying myself. Davis was a nice guy and super easy on the eyes. I caught myself wondering throughout the night if maybe Ashley was right, and I should just give him a shot. He looked like he would be a phenomenal kisser with those full, pouty lips.

  
As the night wore on, I entertained the thought more and more. I think Davis was picking up on that because he started to get a little bolder. His hand was currently creeping from my knee and up my thigh underneath the dinner table. It wasn’t like it didn’t feel good. His hands were warm and strong. I had no doubt that they processed many talents, but my body just wasn’t responding to his touch. It didn’t feel right but it also didn’t feel wrong. Apparently, my body had no opinion on it at all. I don’t think that was a very good sign. That’s not how it is supposed to be.  
I was really trying to talk myself into this. He was so nice and I did end up having a lot of fun. It would be so easy. He was already friends with my friends. I think he could have fallen into my life seamlessly. I was the only thing standing in the way.

  
Johnathan drove us all back to my and Ashley’s apartment. I knew Johnathan would be staying the night. He and Ashley were having trouble keeping their hands off of each other all night. There was no way was going home empty handed.

  
Davis walked me all the way to the door like a gentleman. Ashley and Johnathan left us alone in the hallway. It was the first time all night that we had been truly alone with each other. To my surprise, it didn’t feel awkward at all. He was so easy going and I felt comfortable around him. I could tell that he was working up the courage to kiss me. I saved him some guess work and leaned into him. What could it hurt, right? He liked me, and I think I could like too, eventually…

  
I was right about his lips. It was a good kiss. He did everything right, I just felt… nothing.

  
He seemed happy when he left with my number and promised to call me for another date. Overall, I was pretty happy with how the night went too. I think I delivered on my promise to Ashley on having a good time, and at the very least I had made a new friend out it all.

  
I walked into my apartment to find Ashley and Johnathan wrapped around each other in the kitchen. She pulled away from him in embarrassment once she noticed I was in the room. That was about a good forty-five seconds if that tells you anything about the nature of their kiss. “Oops! Sorry Brooke.” She didn’t look sorry at all. Who could blame her. “Soooo, how’d it go?!”

  
I smiled at her. “He’s nice. I had a good time.”

  
She looked at me longingly, like she was willing me to go on. “And…?”

  
“And what?” I replied.

  
“Are you going to go out again? Maybe alone next time. Dinner, movie, and with the possibility of breakfast if you know what I’m saying?” She winked at me.

  
I laughed. “Everyone knows what you’re saying. You are about as subtle as a big red bullseye.”

  
She just stared at me blankly waiting for me to go on. I wasn’t going to get away with not answering her question. “We kissed a little. I gave him my number and he said he was going to call me. Are you happy now?”

  
She squealed with excitement and came over to hug me. “Yes! I’m happy. Thank you, Brooke. We had a lot of fun with you guys tonight. Do you feel better now that you’ve got out and lived a little?!”

  
I smiled and lied. “Yeah, I do feel better. I’m just a little tired. It’s been a long day. I think I’m going to turn in.”

  
She seemed to have believed my fib. “Yeah us too. Love you, B.”

  
“Love you too, Ash.” Who was she kidding? They weren’t turning in any time soon. They’d be up at least half the night going at it.

  
I walked back the hallway and into my room, closing the door behind me. I just wanted this day to be over. I decided to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. I just needed one more thing.

  
I went over to my dresser and opened up the top drawer. Buried at the bottom was one of the old band t-shirts that Norman had left here the last time he was in town. It didn’t really smell like him anymore but it was the closest I was going to get to him for tonight. I slipped it on over my head, wearing nothing else. It felt so soft against my skin. It was a pale comparison to what his skin felt like pressed against mine but my imagination was all I had to get me through until the next time he swooped in and turned my world upside down.

  
My bed was calling my name. Fighting your own emotions can be so exhausting and I had definitely been TKO'd. I crawled into the safety of my warm, purple comforter and waited for sleep to take me away. It was the only time I got to be with him. I knew it wasn't real, but it was my favorite time of the day.  
Normally, I didn't have any trouble falling asleep but tonight posed some obstacles. Ashley and Johnathan were in the heat of it. Her room was right across the hall from mine and these walls weren't exactly sound proof. Whatever Johnathan was doing to her, he was doing it well, and Ashley was not shy about letting him know.

  
She had already orgasmed twice. I could tell because each time her pitch got higher and higher, and her volume louder and louder. I had been lying here listening to them for nearly half an hour and they didn't seem to be slowing in the slightest.

  
I decided to subtly remind them that I lived here too. Climbing out of bed, I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Ashley hadn't even bothered with closing her bedroom door so the acoustics in the hall were ringing loud and clear. They were conducting their very own orchestra of bouncing springs, pounding headboards, and ecstasy laced moans. It was like passing a car wreck. You didn't want to look but morbid curiosity won out over my better instincts.

  
I darted down the hall as quick as I could and tried to make innocent sounding noises. I opened the fridge, ran the sink for a couple of seconds, and closed some cabinet doors. Surely that would be enough to remind them that they weren't alone.

  
My whole plan was contingent upon the fact that they actually cared that I could hear them. I had made it back to my room and made sure to close my door loudly behind me.

  
I could hear Johnathan trying to get Ashley's attention. "Baby...oh fuc... Ash... Sshh baby. Brooke is across the hall."

  
Ashley didn't even hesitate. " I don't care. Harder baby... Oh God, Johnathan! Don't you fucking stop!"

  
If I wasn't mistaken she had gotten even louder. I guess all I could do now was wait it out. I don't know what bothered me more, that I was hearing my best friend get her lights fucked out or that I was starting to get turned on. I was beginning to feel like a real fucking creep but I didn't have any control over it. She sounded like she was in pure bliss. The noises and the memories of my own exploits were flooding my senses. Oh God... The tension was unbearable. I had to clinch my thighs together just to keep from squirming. I absolutely refused to give into my animalistic urges and touch myself. That was just too far in my opinion. Maybe once they had stopped...

  
My desire to sleep won out over some of my more primal desires. One minute I was listening to the hardcore porno being shot in my apartment, and the next I was drifting away. I knew I was free from reality when I found myself looking at Norman.  
His smile took my breath away every time. Even if it was only in my dream world. "Hi baby girl."

  
The sound of his voice made me shudder. Was it possible to be hot and cold all at the same time? "Norman... what are you doing here?"

  
I was afraid that the excitement in my voice would sound desperate and he would leave me again, but he didn't... He smiled and said, "You know I can never stay away for long. I missed you."

  
My brain was trying to tell me what I wanted to hear, but even in my sleep I didn't believe it. My joy quickly transformed to mistrust. I was angry with him. "Don't... Don't do that Norman. There's no need to placate me. I get it. I know what this really is, so you don't have to lie."

  
That heart wrenching smile fell from his face, and even though I was upset with him, I felt horrible for being the one responsible for making it disappear. "I have never lied to you. Not once, and I don't plan to start now. What can I do to make you believe me baby? Tell me what you need."

  
There I went again. My imagination was running away with me and it was clearly a hopeless romantic. Every nerve in my body was telling me to run to him but I was trying to keep my cool. I answered him honestly and to the point. "You Norman, I just need you." I suddenly felt so exposed. I looked away from him in an attempt to hide. I muttered the rest under my breath. "I don't know, maybe that's too much to ask..."

  
Before I had time to react he was on me. His proximity made me so nervous. All of my senses overwhelmed me. There was too much to take in. My body couldn't decide what it wanted to experience first. I didn't even know I was holding my breath until he told me to relax. He reached up rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "Breathe baby. I'm not going anywhere, and that is the least that you could ask. If I am all you want, then you are definitely getting the short end of the stick. Especially compared to how much you give me. You don't have to ask me twice baby girl. I'm yours."

  
He was staring down at me with those squinting, intense baby blues. That look always made me feel like he was looking straight through all of my bullshit and seeing the parts of me that I was always trying to hide. I finally gave into my subconscious and reached out for him. The sigh of relief I felt to finally be touching him was unparalleled. It was like someone had suddenly let all of the air back in the room. He felt even better than I remembered, but even my dreams couldn't compare to the real thing.  
His fingers were twisted in my hair as he held me close to him. My face was buried in his warm, strong chest. It was Heaven. The feel of his soft lips trailing kisses up my neck was killing me. But no matter how good it felt, it still wasn't the same. I could feel his touch and I was enjoying it, but it was like a phantom version of his embrace. The slight trace of melancholy I felt was ruining my fantasy.

  
The nature of the dream started to change. He was pealing me out of my clothes. I wanted this desperately. I still had the lingering urges from listening to Ashley and Johnathan earlier in the evening. I needed the release. Oh God, I needed this so badly. I needed him so badly, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find it. He was there but it was like he was just out of reach. It was torture. It may have even been worse than missing him while I was wide awake.

  
When his lips latched themselves around one my nipples my entire body came alive. Everything started to feel a little more real. The heat that was radiating from between my thighs was a tell-tale sign. The force of his fingers digging into my skin left tingling sensations up my back. Oh God, finally...

  
He lifted his face to bury it in my neck and I could feel the scruff on his chin rubbing against my skin. This is how I remembered him. This was Norman in all of his glory. My sleeping mind had granted me a precious gift and I was eternally grateful. Even the way he smelled was just right, which was impressive. He was a hard sent to replicate. The warmth that was Norman mixed in with the musk from his cologne and the lingering cigarette smoke.  
I was squirming in his arms, dying to find an outlet for my frustration. I guided his hand down between my legs. As soon as he touched me I caught fire. "Oh Norman...Oh, please..."

  
His lips were at my year. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Say my name again baby. Open your eyes. Look at me baby and say my name again."

  
I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid that I would open them and find myself alone in my bed. I was fighting it but he coaxed me on. "Please baby. I need to see you. Look at me. Open your eyes."

  
I was being pulled from my dream. I clenched my eyes shut as hard as I could. No, I didn't want to wake up. This wasn't fair. I was praying that I could go back to sleep and we could pick up where we left off.

  
That's when it hit me. I was awake but I could still feel him. I could still inhale him. His fingers were still moving between my legs. He pleaded with me again. "Come on baby girl, show me those eyes."

  
My eyes darted open and landed on his face. For the love of God he was beautiful. Dream Norman paled in comparison. His face lit up with a smile that made me believe in a higher power. I don't know how or when he ended up in my bed but I wasn't about to question it now. He was here and this was real.

  
"Hi baby girl." Just like in my dream, my whole body shivered at the sound of his voice. "Say my name again, please. I need to hear you say it. It's been so long since I've heard my name from that mouth and this is my favorite way to hear it. Say it, Brooke. Fucking say it."

  
The lust in his voice was going to be the death of me one day. Who was I to deny the man his request. "Norman... Norman please. Please, I need you Norman. Oh God, please."

  
I felt like I was going to cry I needed him so badly. His teeth nipped at my ear and I gasped in pleasure. "Keep touching yourself baby. I was enjoying the show."

  
It was in that moment that I realized that both of our hands were between my legs. I must have been touching myself in my sleep. How long had he been lying here watching me?

  
I bit down on my lip and started to move my fingers. It was killing me to be doing this myself. I needed it to be him but the look on his face kept me from protesting his request. He looked absolutely mesmerized. He was looking at my body like it was the first time he had ever seen a naked woman. It gave me a new-found confidence to know that he enjoyed what he was seeing so much.  
He reached out and scooped me up, spooning me into him. I could feel his rock hard cock pressed against my ass. It was begging to be released from the confines of his tight jeans. His thumb was playing tauntingly with one of my nipples and I jerked in his embrace. The friction felt good to him and he growled into my ear. "Hold still baby. Keep going. I want to watch this." He kissed from my ear all the way down my shoulder before asking, "You were touching yourself while you were thinking about me, weren't you?"

  
I managed to get out answer. "Yes."

  
I could feel his smile. "You were moaning my name in your sleep. I used the key you gave me. I wanted to surprise you. I walked in to find you like this. All hot and bothered, writhing around in your sheets and moaning my name. I have never been so hard so fast in my entire life." His arms tightened around me in anticipation to the response to his next question. "How many times have you made yourself cum to the thought of me?"

  
I didn't even take the time to think about it. I just blurted out the honest to God answer. "Every time."

  
He bit down on my shoulder to stifle his groan. His hands pulled back on my hips to push me into his dick. He was hurting, I could tell. But for some reason he was dragging this out. If I had it my way we would have already been on our third fuck right now.

  
He huffed an order into my ear. "Jesus Christ. Fucking turn around."

  
He flipped me around in one quick movement and his lips were on mine. He kissed me like he missed me and I had a feeling he was about to fuck me like he hated me. With the quick breaths he took between devouring me he said, "Fuck, you're even wearing my shirt. Don't take it off. I like the way it looks on you."  
I looked at him like the obedient little thing I was and complied. "Yes, Norman..."

  
He smirked and shook his head at me like I was the purest form of trouble he had ever seen. Before I knew it, he had flipped me back over and shoved me face first, ass up into my pillows. I could hear him unzipping his pants from behind me. He undoubtedly had that beautiful, enormous cock in his hand. My pussy was literally dripping with the anticipation of being stretched wide open from every fucking throbbing inch he had to offer. I could feel him rubbing it back and forth against my lips, slicking himself in my wetness. The bastard was teasing me. "Fuck it. It's yours Norman. Please Norm... I need it. Fucking take what's yours."

  
He didn't give me any warning and he wasn't gentle. Not even a little. He dove straight into my aching cunt, full speed ahead. It was like he had never left in the first place. Like his place in life was buried to his balls in my warm, pink, sex.

  
He let out an exaggerated, "Fuuuccckkk" before he continued to pound relentlessly into me. He was already losing control. This wasn't going to take long at all. Pretty soon he would be filling me up with his hot, sticky mess and I couldn't fucking wait.

  
I egged him on. "Fuck that pussy, Norman. Fuck me like you mean it."

  
He spread my legs even wider with his knees and then wrapped his legs around mine so that I was completely pinned down. He was using my body as momentum and there was no escaping it. There was no escaping him. Not that I would ever want to.  
He was using me like a little rag doll and I was not about to stop him. Jesus, nothing had ever hurt so good before. I could feel his balls start to tighten. Just the thought of him cuming sent me over the edge. My walls tightened around him, trying to milk him for all that he was worth. Just before he started to cum he pulled out of me and shoved himself into my ass.

  
I yelped out in shock and pain as he fucked me into oblivion. He could use whatever fucking hole he wanted. They all belonged to him anyway. And I was ready and willing to take whatever he had to offer. A few more harsh pumps and he was mixing my name with every curse word that was in his vocabulary. I could feel his cum dripping out of my asshole from around his cock. It was too much to contain.

  
I let him lie there for as long as he needed. He was tucked safely and securely inside of me and he didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon. When he finally rolled off of me he laid down next to me on his side so that he could look me in the face. He was brushing the mess of matted, sweaty hair away from my face. He kissed me hard and he kissed me deep. He kissed me like tomorrow was the end of the world and I was his last meal.

  
He was looking at me in that way again. That look that sent chills straight down my spine. "God, I've missed you Brooke."

  
I smiled and bit down on the pad of his thumb that he was currently rubbing across my lower lip. "I missed you too. More than you know and more than I should."

  
He looked confused. "You can miss me as much as you want baby girl." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. " Sorry that was so quick. It's been a while."

  
Now it was my turn to be confused. "It's been a while?"

  
He understood my question. "Yeah. I haven't been with anyone else. Have you?"

  
I shook my head. "No. I tried. I figured you were out doing your thing and that I should too. I didn't expect you to not do what you wanted while you were out on the road. You didn't owe me anything. I could never bring myself to do it though."

  
He looked relieved. " Good. I didn't need anyone else. I was kind of hoping that this," He motioned between us, "was going to be something. Do you want that? …. Me I mean? I know it is going to be hard and a little messy from time to time but I'd really like to gi'…"  
I cut him off by smashing my lips to his.

I pulled away and smirked. "Hard and messy are just how I like it."

  
His answering grin was mouthwatering. We were both clearly ready for round two. There would be plenty of time for talking in the morning. But tonight, tonight it was time for this...


End file.
